paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Meet A Sparky
Author's Note: Please do not edit this page without my permission; if you own a character however, you may post the link to their page. Thank you! Summary: Marshall's Brother Sparky hears that he is in Adventure Bay and a member of the Paw Patrol. Sparky then goes and visits his brother whom he hadn't seen in several years. (More to Follow) Characters: * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Ryder * Sparky (Debut) * Smoky * Bandit * Tundra * Blizzard * Kailey * Rosie * Princess * Icee * Andrew * Med * Cooper * Ace, Lani * Shadow, Summer, CJ, Dylan * Ash, Hershel, Smokey, Bia * Sage, Aurora, Winter * Trapper, Faith, Dodge Story: -Paw Patrol theme song plays, and Marshall says the title Marshall: (Voice Over) Pups Meet A Sparky! (The scene opens up in a Firehouse outside Adventure Bay, in a city called South Town. An adult Dalmatian is trying to catch some shuteye, when he overhears a conversation three other firemen are having in the next room.) Fireman 1: You heard about the Adventure Bay Paw Patrol putting out that fire the other day? Fireman 2: I did hear about that; that fire pup they got sure knows what he is doing. Fireman 3: Shh, the Chief is trying to sleep next door, he hasn't slept much in the last couple days. Fireman 2: (Continuing the conversation, quietly) Who is that Fire pup in Adventure Bay? (The adult dalmatian gets up, stretches, and walks out into the next room toward the kitchen to get a drink of Water) Fireman 3: I believe his name was something like Marshall. Sparky: (lifts his head and perks his ears up) What was that name? Fireman 3: Marshall, he is the fire pup in the Adventure Bay Paw Patrol. Sparky: (Thinks to himself) Marshall is in Adventure Bay? (Scene Change with Marshall's badge) (In Adventure Bay, the Chase and Marshal return back to the lookout, Marshal and Chase park their vehicles. They head into the lookout and see the pups playing Pup Pup Boogie. They go over and sit with the rest of the group.) Chase: Whose leading the way so far? Skye: Sage is the top pup right now, but Lani is quickly catching up. (Sage misses a few steps which causes him to be replaced by Ace.) Ace: And now it's my turn. (He steps up on the board and begins to follow along) Lani: You think you can beat me bro? Ace: You bet your tail I will. (He growls playfully to his sister.) (Scene Change with Paw Patrol badge.) (Back at the South Town fire house, Sparky is all packed and meeting with the other firemen of the station.) Sparky: I am leaving for a little bit to head to Adventure Bay and see if my brother is truly there. Fireman 2: Are you sure that it could be him, after all these years? Sparky: (Climbs into his truck) Only one way to find out. Fireman 3: Take care Chief! Fireman 1: Yeah, hope you find your brother. Sparky: Take care of yourselves while I'm gone. I don't want to come back to no station. (chuckles) (All three firemen groan in a joking manner. Then Sparky takes off and heads towards Adventure Bay.) (Scene Change with Skye's badge) (The entire Paw Patrol gang has finished Pup Pup Boogie and now we're going about their own things. Zuma and Rubble were napping while Marshal and Rocky were watching their pups playing a game of tug of war. Ace was looking out the window as he spotted a fire truck pull up the drive way.) Ace: (With concern) Uh, there's a fire truck in the drive way. Chase: (Looking toward his son) Yeah, your uncle Marshal's truck as always (chuckles) Ash: (Walks up to Ace's position and looks out the window.) No, uncle Chase; Ace is right, there is another fire truck coming up. Chase: (Walks up and sees for himself) So there is; but who is it? (The entire team heads downstairs and goes to see who is in the mysterious fire truck. Marshal comes out last and rolls right into Sparky, tumbling both of them into Sparky's truck.) Sparky: (Rattles head, turns to look and notices Marshal) Still as clumsy as ever, aren't you Marshal? (Chuckles) Marshal: Oh, sorry Sparky! Sparky: (tilts his head) Wait for it... Marshal: (Rattles head) Sparky!? How did you get here? Sparky: Well I heard that you were in the Adventure Bay Paw Patrol, and thought that I would come see if it was really you. (Takes a deeper look at Marshal) and my have you grown? ...TO BE CONTINUED... Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episodes Category:Stories by ForeverPawPatrol419 Category:Future Generation Category:Fanon Episodes